Cliffs and Hangers
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: When push comes to shove, someone has to fall.
1. Demon of the Sand: Gaara

Cliffs and Hangers

One: I felt the need to write something sadistic…

We: This is disturbing… but… I like it.

One: Just a note… the Shukaku looks like a giant cat to me (like my amorphous blob

kitty, Allison, aka The Bitch), but I know he's a raccoon… I think.

Summary: When push comes to shove, someone has to fall.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only 5 headbands.

* * *

For 12 years they had survived. Even if their existence was futile, they continued to live in a time of death and hatred.

For one, it fueled him.

For another, it killed him.

For the third, it drove him.

Slowly but surely, one would have to fall.

* * *

Story 1: Demon of the Sand (Gaara)

* * *

Every child is born with innocence. Only in time, is that destroyed.

For one, the innocence was shattered at birth.

Scorned constantly, deprived on the necessities of living, he was driven to madness.

He fell over the edge without any regrets, or inhibitions.

The edge of insanity.

Perhaps it was the Raccoon residing in his body awakening that drove him.

Perhaps it was the thought of killing what he thought to be his feeling closest to love for another.

Perhaps it was the idea of his flesh and blood wishing for nothing more than his death.

Whatever it be, it has fueled his existence in this world.

* * *

Flesh wounds can be healed with ointments or medicines, but wounds of the heart require a special ingredient.

This boy would never receive this ingredient.

Forever more would he be cursed to live for the reason of killing all but him.

As the Raccoon wished it.

* * *

Inhuman.

That was what they would call him.

Demon.

Monster.

These words were given to more than just the Sand Demon Medium, although.

Two like minds… no, three like minds.

Two scorned, one worshipped.

All with a similar past.

But the past is forgotten and the present is living.

So what is their future?

Have they any?

In an even deeper concept, what is the concept of passing time?

Cursed by demons, their time has been predetermined.

And it is drawing near.

* * *

The cursed do not live long.

The cursed do not live worthwhile.

But the cursed know what we shall never.

The concept of time.


	2. Demon of the Leaves: Naruto

Cliffs and Hangers

One: This song will help me…although I'm not sure it's intended to be creepy as hell… and somewhat sadistic… but whatever.

We: -puts Aura on Endless Repeat-

Summary: When push comes to shove, someone has to fall.

Disclaimer: Ha! Own nothing of Naruto.

* * *

For 12 years they had survived. Even if their existence was futile, they continued to live in a time of death and hatred.

For one, it fueled him.

For another, it killed him.

For the third, it drove him.

Slowly but surely, one would have to fall.

* * *

Story 2: Demon of the Leaves (Naruto)

* * *

It is true that most children are born with an impending innocence, but by a cruel twist of fate, this child's innocence never reached fruition. Yes, he did have innocence, but with the Fox tucked away into him, he never received the same happiness and contentment as other children.

Eventually, it began to eat away at his mind.

For 12 years, he received the same treatment as the Raccoon's Medium has, although… perhaps not as cruel.

The Raccoon had no one to love him, but the Fox had but few, and those were the ones who prolonged his grip.

But it was only postponing.

Unlike the Raccoon, the Fox did not know of the demon's existence until much later, which was very likely to be the cause of his large jump.

As time passed, and those he cared for dissipated and left him for what he was, or what their own selfish desires sought, the bridge was torn and the darkness claimed his young, fragile mind.

* * *

There are those who could see the indifference to darkness forming in the recesses of the three demons…

But nobody chose to care for most of them.

The Raccoon was feared by his village.

The Fox was scorned by his village.

And the Fan was praise, but shunned their superficial love.

* * *

Love…

All but one of them were to never acquire this feeling.

Emotions are the driving force between one's mental state.

Even if falsely led by one…

Superficial for another…

Or lost in early stages…

'Love' is the essence of 'hate'.

'Hate' is the essence of 'love'.

Eventually, one will lead to another…

And then they will fall.

* * *

The cursed do not live long.

The cursed do not live worthwhile.

But the cursed know what we shall never.

The concept of emotion.


End file.
